callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Operation Arcane
Operation Arcane is a multiplayer map in Call of Duty: WWII that is exclusive to the War Mode setting a battle between the 65th Infantry Division, "Battle-Axe" and German 39th Mountain Division over the destruction or protection of secret Axis technology in a secret research facility in St. Georgen an der Gusen, Austria. It is part of the fourth DLC map pack Shadow War. Overview On May 6th, 1945, the 39th Mountain Division of the Wehrmacht are nearing completion of several secret projects in an attempt to turn the tide of the war, including the development of anti-gravity technology, UFO's, and the Tesla Gun wonder weapon. The 65th Infantry Division, the "Battle-Axe" division, of the Allied Powers attempt to raid the facility in order to these technologies before they can be completed. Throughout the map the player has the ability to construct various objects, such as a MG42 machine gun nests, that can then be used against enemies to defend, as well as cases containing various serums that temporarily give boosts to the user, such as improved combat performance, the ability to see enemy players (even through multiple walls), or obtain a Berserker mode which equips a Claymore and grants increased damage resistance. Objectives Objective 1 The Allies must destroy one of two tank barriers blocking the entrances to the facility in order to move the tank inside, while the Axis have to defend them. Condition for Overtime: An Allied bomb is active on at least one tank barrier. Objective 2 After the Allies manage to enter the facility, they must locate and capture the Tesla Gun prototype and its two design schematics, while Axis must protect their research long enough for reinforcements to arrive. The Allies are given several objective areas where they must search in order to find all three items of the Tesla Gun. While transporting the items back to the capture point near the tank, carriers are only allowed access to a Machine Pistol to defend themselves with. Condition for Overtime: An Allied soldier is in possession of an objective item. Objective 3 After all components of the Tesla Gun are collected and captured, the Allies must escort the tank through the facility in order to destroy the three anti-gravity devices, similar to the destruction of Flak cannons in Operation Breakout. The Allies also gain access to Tesla Guns as weapon pick-ups. The Axis also gain access to the serum pick-ups at this time as well. Condition for Overtime: The Allied tank is advancing or is contested by both teams. Endings If the Allies are successful in escorting their tank through the facility, they advance with the tank as it destroys the last anti-gravity device, eliminating the Axis secret weapons program and sealing the fate of the Nazi Germany. If the Wehrmacht are successful at any point in stopping the Allied advance, the Germans drag the corpses of the Allied attackers to a laboratory within the facility, where a German scientist is performing experiments on the bodies. Category:Call of Duty: WWII Multiplayer Maps